HeadAche
by DuchessOfMaddness
Summary: Ichigo gets into a ton of pain and scars everyone with him...


Summary: Ichigo is having a bit of trouble and his dad, Isshin is drive and Ichigo keeps fussing.

Head ache

"DAD!" Ichigo screamed at the man who was driving. He was tring his best to ignor the yelling Ichigo was making.

"WHAT!" He yelled at the boy who was holding his head and bending over, as if that would help. He was wining loudly because he had a mager mindgrain.  
>"Step on the gas," He was trying to be louder but was feeling faint and he thought he was calming down but it was only getting wrose. Kon who was sitting next to Ichigo trying to make him feel better but he couldn't move because Ichigo's father was in the car so all he could do was sit there silent.<p>

"Okay, I'll try to go as fast as I can but I'm trying my best not to get a ticket," He wispered back and he also thought Ichigo was getting better because he was being quite. The most sudden thing happed, Ichigo screamed in loud pain that scared everyone in that car. Kon was trying as hard as he could but it came out, he couldn't take it anymore he jumped to the front seat.

"What the hell is THAT!" Isshin had yelled at Kon but Kon didn't he cared what was happing to Ichigo. "We have to get him to a hospital!" Kon shouted.

"Stop the car...STOP THE CAR!" Ichigo stared to yell again but Kon shook his head Isshin to keep going and not stop. Ichigo seemed to be crazy or at least seemed like it.

"King you got to calm down," A voice said inside his head, "I can't it...it hurts!" He didn't mean to say that out loud but it came out anyway. "What happedned?" The voice asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"Ichigo we gonna get there as soon as possable, so try and calm yourself," Kon informed Ichigo trying to confert him. Ichigo put down his hands and clenched the theater seat of the black BMW. "I can't...I can't..." He clenched the seat harder. "King?" The voice sounded worried as if he couldn't see him anymore or hear him.

Isshin coudn't see the road anymore because the hot air in the car and the cold air outside where gaining on the window and made it very hard to see the road it was all foggy and Kon stared to worry,"What's that!" Now Kon was making it harder for Ichigo to keep his cool.

Then this red jeep jumped infront of their car making them swurve and Isshin ran the car almost down a trench but as it seemed to happen in slow motion for Ichigo. He had grabbed Kon and sqezzed him so the mod soul pill would come out, it did and he suffed it in his mouth.

He was now a soul reaper and kicking down the door on the rightside and grabbed the front of the car and cried out loudly for it had been a very heavy car and he couldn't push it back on the raod so he stared to yell at Kon to get his father out of the car.

"Go through the back window!" He screamed because of the presher of the car that was pushing down the trench. The car was in the air so they would have to jump a little not very much though. Kon (in Ichigo's body) kicked down the back window with Isshin. They had jumped and landed safely but Ichigo couldn't seem too let go of the car not like he liked or anything but it was to much presher and not to mention his mindgrain.

He was screaming trying to get the car away from him. "I...I can't take it!" he screamed letting all of his mustel relax and fell the heavy car fell on his stomch and he cried out loudly teansing up. Blood stared to come from his mouth and Isshin couldn't take the crying of his son so he almost broke out in tears.

Kon had gone and grabbed Ichigo's phone and almost called 911 but they wouldn't be able to help him so he called another person.

Ichigo felt lifeless when he had got enough stranght to push the car off but then fell hopelessly. He had started to doze off and fall asleep forgetting about the pain that was on his stomch and forgot about that tarible mindgrain.  
>"KING! Wake up! Come on you have to get up!" The voice kept shout as if Ichigo coun't hear him but very well could.<p>

"What?" he answered softly, trying to open his eyes. "Holy hell, you can talk!" The voice said over joyed to see that he was awake. He felt two arms lock around him tightly, "Shiro?" He tried again to open his eyes, "Hey, king," Shiro tried not to brake down crying he was so happy that he had remambered him. Ichigo couldn't help it he was so happy when his eyes opened seeing that Shiro cared about him and stared to cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay king your here with me now," Shiro smiled with a few tears coming down. "It's kinda time for you to go now," Shiro wispered in ichigo's ear but Ichigo latched tighter on the whit version of him, "you can always come back."  
>Ichigo didn't want to let go of him he wanted to stay there with him forever. "I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" He screamed making Shiro cry just a little bit more also not wanting him to leave.<p>

Shortly he had woke up to Kon (in stuffed body) and his dad and even Kira Izuru. He spung up looking at Izuru,"Why are you here?" Ichgio asked witch was kind of rude. Kon smiled and Ichigo still was waiting for an anwser, " You had been out for five weeks and it my turn to see when you wake up," Ichigo looked shocked when he said that,'" I was kiding y'know. Kon had calledme and I just happed to save your life," Smiled kindly, "So how long was I out?"

"Two hours tops," Isshin went down to Ichigo's lenght and huged him very tight. "See king your happier her." 


End file.
